Not the Time or the Place
by odinthehorse
Summary: The hunger games is a place of cruelty and death. Not a place to fall in love. But Cato and Marvel fall in love with Katniss and Katniss despises both of them. Will she ever love one of them?
1. Chapter 1

_

As Katniss realized that prim, her beloved prim, was walking straight to her death, she screamed "PRIM!" And ran to her little sister. She then stood up boldly and said "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." Everyone was shocked as she walked bravely to the stage. Prim screamed "NO! NO, NOT YOU KATNISS!" Katniss just stood and watched as her little sister was carried off by her best friend Gale. Then when she thought nothing could get any worse, when all the sudden Effie trinket callled out "Peeta Mellark". "No, not him. Anyone but him. " she thought. Before she knew it she was on the train header to certain death.  
_

Cato watched as clove mounted the stage. Then some wimpy little thirteen year old was chosen and almost immediately Cato volunteered. " I can win. Ive trained for this all my life. Of course I'm going to win." He thought to himself as he sauntered up to the stage.  
_

Marvel knew he was going to volunteer today. He just had the urge to win the games all the sudden. " I can win easily. It will be no harder then training at the academy." He thought as he watched Glimmer mount the stage. But it turned out he didn't need to volunteer. He was chosen anyway. He just shrugged and smirked as he walked up to the stage.  
_

As Katniss watched the replays of the reaping, she took note of a few dangerous looking components. First there was the boy from one, something about the way he smirked gave katniss an uneasy there was the vicious girl from district two, then also the huge boy who lunged to volunteer, also from two. There was another huge male from district 11, he looked like the only one who could match the strength of the monstrous boy from two. But then there was the girl from 11, so small and so much like prim. But nobody volunteers for this wisp of a child.  
_

Cato watched the replays with clove, only to find potential allies. But the district 11 male looked dangerous, and then the girl who volunteered for her sister strangely looked like a threat for some reason. He quickly dismissed the thought. She was just another rat from 12. _

As Marvel sat there watching for potential threats with Glimmer at his side, he found the girl from twelve interesting. He didn't know why, she was no threat, she was just some more of district 12's scum. 


	2. Chapter 2

As she struggled with the ropes at the knot tying station, she felt a shiver down her spine and looked over her shoulder to see the both the boys from 1 and 2 staring at her. He looked back to sharpening his blade and she relaxed her shoulders. She didn't even realize that they were tense. She got back to tying some knots and soon moved on to the edible plant station.  
_

"God she is so small. Why do I see her as a threat? She's just from 12. She'll probably be the first one to die." He thought as he stared at her. He quickly dismissed this thought, it bothered him. Maybe she really was a threat after all. All the sudden he heard marvels laugh right behind him. He looked back and said " what do you want?" " why are you staring at 12 that way? Its not like she's a threat." Marvel replied.  
_

Then she looked up and Marvel saw why Cato found her a threat. Her silvery eyes were a fire. She was so defiant, so proud. "Come on Cato, the only reason we even know her name is because of her fiery entrance last night" he snickered. _

As soon as all the tributes had left the training center, Katniss raced to the archery center and picked up a bow. She just couldn't stand it anymore. She had to shoot. She picked up an arrow and shot the dummy straight in the heart. "nice shot!" She quickly turned around, accidently dropping the bow, only to see the boy from district 1. "What are you doing here, one?" She hissed. "Where did you learn to shoot like that in twelve, huh? " "it was luck." She said and turned on her heel to leave. _

He grabbed her wrist just as she turned to leave."Where are you going?" He said with a smirk. "Let go!" She screamed. "Not until you tell me where you learned to shoot." He said still smirking. She paused for a second, then kicked him in the stomach and ran to the elevator. He groaned, and saw the real competition in the arena. He would know for sure when he saw her training score tomorrow. After his stomach had recovered he walked back to the elevator and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the private training sessions with the gamemakers, he needed his rest.

Hi everyone thanks for reading I know it kinda sucks but I love Cato Marvel Katniss triangles! I swear it will get better as time goes on! Please reveiw! It will encourage me to keep writing! Expect chapter three really soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss was not in the mood to tell Haymitch why she was late. She knew he would pounce as soon as she walked through the door. She needed time to clear her thoughts. There was only one place she could think of. The roof. She felt better immediately as she stepped into the fresh air. She walked over to a silent corner, in between a wall and the force field. She watched the crazy capital people, and they're strange clothes. After a long time, she feels a lot better, and she feels great that she kicked that annoying career in the ribs. She hoped that would really hurt tomorrow. She got up and left to go to sleep, walked to her room realived that haymitch had fallen asleep on the couch.  
_

Cato sat next to clove, proud of his ten, when all the sudden its the girl on fire and she got an eleven! An eleven! How could she have beaten his proud ten? Clove stands up screaming "its a mistake! Shes a district 12 rat! Its a mistake! And storms off to her room. Cato gets up and walks to the elevator. He needed. To go down to the training center and chop some dummy heads off.  
_

Marvel was happy. A nine was great, even if it wasn't as high as Cato. But the Katniss everdeen's score came up as an...eleven. somehow he wasn't surprised. He knew she was a threat. After he saw bread boy's score he went to.  
bed.  
_

Katniss was down shooting arrows. After she saw that eleven flashing under her name, she needed to celebrate. After five bullseyes, she went to pluck another arrow of the rack when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She yelped and turned around only to see the huge boy from 2. Her heart pounding as he says "so that's how you got that score huh?" "I'm not that good." She replied, being careless of showing her skills for the second time. "You mustve been outstanding to get a better score than me." She gulped and had the urge to run.  
_

He sensed her about to run and slowly walked torwards her and boxed her in against the wall. "What do you want, two?" She said angrily looking him in the eye, her eyes full of silvery fire. He didn't know why, but her eyes just made him so turned on. He leaned his head down to reach her neck "I want you. I want to save you for my last kill. I am going to make it hell for your mind and heaven for your body." He said in a low whisper. "Fuck off, you sick bastard!" She replied. He got even more aroused by this comment. He didn't know what to do next, but his body thought for him. He leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers, her mouth tasted like sweet oranges and vanilla. She yelped in surprise allowing him access for his tounge into her mouth. After a while he ran out of air, sadly moving his head away, much preferring her mouth. Then her hand moved and there was a stinging pain on his left cheek. She jabbed him in the gut "I don't know what you and marvel are trying to play it at but leave me the fuck alone! " another jab. She then stormed off to the elevator with the fire burning more brightly than ever before. 


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss was mad. She fumed into the elevator and punched the roof. She wanted to be alone. She didn't understand what just happened. Cato had threatened to kill her, but then kissed her? "He's just trying to mess up my mind. He wanted to confuse me." She thought. She watched the capitol people once again. She heard the soft ding of the elevator and whipped her head around. She saw the laughing green eyes of the district one guy. " what the HELL do you want?" She hissed. He smirked. "Had a bad day, sweetheart? " he said mockingly. "Go to hell ". Was her reply. "What are you doing up here anyway?" "Just leave the fuck alone 1!" He walked towards her and He boxed her up against the wall. "Oh shit! Not again! " she thought. She shoved his chest, but he didn't budge.  
_

Marvel smirked as he lowered his head down to her ear. "I will kill you in the arena. I will make your body betray you. And I WILL make your life hell." He said. He felt her shiver as his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "I hate you. Let me go! " she screamed, shoving his chest. She ran to the other side of the roof and dissapeared until he heard the ding of the elevator. "God damn she is hot." He thought. He hadn't even noticed how aroused he was until now. "Whatever. I still have to kill her." _

"Me and MARVEL?" Cato thought to himself as soon as she was gone. "I am going to kill that little shit! " he went to bed. The stupid interveiw was tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss sat next to Peeta and fiddled with her fire dress. She was nervous for the interview. And she was up first this year. Just her luck. They decided to go from district 12 down. Then cesear flickerman called her up and she had to take a seat across from him. "So Katniss, tell us how you felt wearing the fire suit at the opening cerimonies." "Well, after I got over the fact that I will not burn to death, I felt amazing, and that I might have a chance of winning after all." She said. "Was the fire real? " "yes. In fact, I am wearing flames tonight." "Really? Well go on! Show us! " he said. Katniss got up and started to twirl. She went faster and faster and could hear the crowd screaming in amazement. She must look beautiful. After about 30 seconds she got dizzy and had to sit back down. "So Katniss. Is there a special someone? " "um, no. Not really." Then the buzzer rang. "Best of luck to the girl on fire! " she walked back and took my seat. Noe Peeta was up. She only half payed attention,because district 1 and 2 males were staring at her again. District 1 gave me a wink. I scoweled at him. Then she heard peeta say he was in love with katniss . She jerked her head up and blushed fiercely.  
_

"Baker boy is going to get all the sponserers! Hm jesus the only thing better would be a love triangle. Fine. If that's what it takes." Cato rapidly thought as he walked up to the stage. He played it at a killing machine angle. Then Cesar asked if there was any girls at home that have caught his attention. "No, but I have fallen for this one girl here...Katniss everdeen." He said, purposely blushing a little. "Well! It looks like we have ourselves a love triangle!" Cesar said. The buzzer went off. Katniss's eyes were wide and she was blushing. When she saw me smirk her eyes turned to fire again. I sat down and watched as glimmer went up. God she was annoying. Now it was Marvel's turn.  
_

Marvel was not letting bread boy and Cato get all the sponserers. He was about to turn this into a love square. He was a good actor. He can pull it off. The interview was a blur. But then Cesar asked if he had a girlfriend, "no. But I do think I am falling in love...with Katniss Everdeen." He said. The crowd is screaming. One girl even faints. "It looks like the girl on fire has many admirers!" Cesar shouts. The buzzer goes off and he takes my seat and winks at Katniss who gives him a deathly glare.

Sorry again it was short but filled with drama. Don't worry next chapter will probably be like two pages long. Games start in the next chapter. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss was terrified. As soon as the metal plate lifted her up, she took in her surroundings. There was a forest to her back, a slope that she didn't know what was behind in front of her, a lake to her left and more forest to her right. She surveyed the tributes. Marvel was a couple plates down, he was staring at her and when he caught her eye he smirked. She scowled. Cato was looking at the cornucopia. Peeta had his eyes on the forest. Then she spotted the bow. The clock was at ten seconds. Should she go for it? 5,4,3,2,1! She ran to the bow. She grapped it and ran to the forest. She tried to trap an orange backpack but the boy from district 9 reached it at the same time. They grappled foáwr it. All the sudden Katniss's face was splattered with blood. There was barely enough time to grab the backpack before cloves knife hit it. Katniss ran to the forest. After about an hour, she heard the cannons. 11. She wondered if Peeta had made it. _

As Cato stabbed the girl from seven through the heart, he heard the 11 cannons. Five of those kills were his. Three for marvel, two for clove, zero for the girl from four, and one for glimmer. She looked so out of place, covered in blood with a mace in her hand. She was looking for the bow and arrows. He chuckled. He knew who had taken them. He knew there was probably a camera on him right now, so he said "I'm ready Katniss Everdeen. I hope you are." With a wolfish smirk.  
_

"Three kills. Not too shabby." Marvel thought. He was picking over the weapons. He grabbed a knife and three spears. All the sudden he was wondering if Katniss was even alive. He would know tonight. Wait, why did he care? He dissmissed it. Feelings were for the weak, and he was NOT weak.  
_

Katniss settled in a tree for the night. She rolled out her sleeping bad and belted herself in. She heard the anthem and watched the sky. Cato and Marvel had made it. Little rue had made it and Katniss felt herself smile at that. Peeta was alive, so that was good. All the careers except the boy from four were alive. Eventually she drifted off. She was awoken by a scream and then laughter. There was a fire about five feet from here. She saw all the careers and the girl from eight pleading on the ground. Cato stabbed her and she heard another scream. They all laughed and talked and as they walked past Katniss clove said " are you sure shes dead Cato?" "Yea, are you seriously doubting my skills?" "Then where's the cannon, dumbass?" "Calm down. Ill go finish her off." Katniss nearly fell out of the tree. That voice belonged to peeta! ! Unfortunately she had made a lot of rustling. They all looked in her direction. She prayed that they didn't see her. But she had no such luck. She caught the icy blue eyes of Cato. "Probably just a bird." He said. They all shrugged and continued talking and walked on. "Cato aren't you coming?" "No, ill wait here for baker boy. Ill meet up with you."  
_

Cato grinned up at the tree as soon as they all left. "Fancy seeing you up there, girl on fire." To his dismay, no answer. "C'mon Katniss, I know your up there." "Fuck you, Cato." She said angrily. "Please do, princess." He teased. Out of nowhere a stick flew and hit him in the head. He was about to say something, but then he could here baker boy coming. "We'll continue this later, sweetheart" He said mockingly.  
_

Katniss watched as Peeta and Cato walked off. She couldn't sleep the rest of the night. When dawn came, she packed her sleeping bag and walked in the opposite direction that the careers went. 


	7. Chapter 7

Burning. That's the only thing Katniss feels in her throat and lungs as she runs from the fire. She's almost there. She can see the lake. And that's when the fireball scorches her calf. Agony. Pure agony. But she doesn't stop running to the lake. Shes there. She plunges in. She sighs in releif. She sits there for about five minutes, in which the fire goes out. Then the career pack cones laughing out of the woods. Then clove yells "there she is! Come on! " Katniss takes off with the pack racing after her. She scans the area and sees a suitable tree and starts to climb. She has just reached a place where they cant get her when they arrive under the tree. She wants to entertain the audience so she calls out "hows it with you?" Cato smirks and replies "fine. Yourself?" "Its been a bit warmer than I would of preferred. Its better up here. Why don't you come up here?" "Think I will!" Cato says eagerly.  
_

As he climbs the tree, he thinks to himself "maybe I can sneak some kisses later on, for sponserers." But a little feeling in his chest also wants it for himself, but he dismisses it as lust. Then as he grabs a branch, it snaps and he falls down on his back. "You little bitch!" He yells. He gets even angrier when he sees her smirk. Clove throws a knife at her but it sticks in the branch above her head. He watches as she pulls it out and says "thanks for another knife clove! " clove turns visably red. Then bread boy speaks up. "Lets just wait her out. She has to come down sometime." Cato can see the hurt in her eyes as peeta says this. "Fine ". He says.  
_

Marvel takes first watch. Soon everyone else is alseep, and he hears a small little whimper from up in the tree. He takes the oppourtunity to earn some sponserers. "Katniss? Is something wrong?" She doesn't answer. Instead he hears the soft tinkling of a parachute. But It lands in the tree. It was for Katniss. He hears a sigh of relief. "Katniss what did you get?" He says softly. "Medicine. Leave me alone." She said. Now that shes answering he decides to tease her. "Bet you were surprised that bread boy is with us." He smirked. "I hate you." She said. "Aw sweetheart you hurt my feelings!" He teased. "Fuck you." "Go ahead, princess." He mocked. She stopped talking to him then.  
_

Cato was woken by marvel for his watch. He watched Katniss in the tree. She seemed to be fine, but he noticed earlier a bad burn on her calf. Then he saw a silver parachute in the tree with her. "Ah. Medicine. No wonder." He thought. He eventually drifted off, watching the girl on fire.  
_

Katniss woke up to her name being softly called. She looked over at the tree next to her. There was little rue, pointing to something above her head. She looked up and nearly fell right on top of marvel. It was a tracker jacker nest. The smoke had subdued them, but once they woke up, she was doomed. Then she had an idea. She grabbed one of cloves knives and started to saw off the branch. When she was almost done she had already gotten three stings. There was a sickening crack and then lots of buzzing. Katniss felt horrid and watched as glimmer and the district 4 girl were left behind. She fell out of the tree and started to hallucinate. She saw things like prim dying, her father being blown to bits and all the deaths of her loved ones. As she ran from the tree, she made it about a mile then blacked out.  
_

Cato dived into the lake, he already had one sting. After he could no longer hold his breath, he surfaced with the others. He was guessing district 4 and glimmer had died, there were two cannons. They went back to the cornucopia and made camp. Then Cato realized something. "Where's baker boy?" He snarled. They all looked around. No sign of him. He ran off, probably with Katniss. Just then the boy from three came to them. Cato was about to kill him when the boy said "wait. I can help you." "How?" Your not a fighter " Cato sneered. "I can protect your supplies." Cato stepped back. "How?" Marvel asked. "I can trap it. I can take the mines and relocate and rewire them." "Deal." Cato said. _

Hi thanks for reading! There was a glitches where it put chapter one as chapter three but its fixed now. Please review. Reviews encourage me to keep writing. Here's the deal, starting at chapter ten, if I don't get at least one review per chapter I wont post the next chapter. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss awoke with leaves on her stings. When she took them off her stings were nearly gone. She looked around. Her supplies were right next to her. She saw the tip of a boot peeking out from a tree. She had a pretty good guess who it was. She grabbed her stuff and walked torwards the tree. "Rue? I'm not going to hurt you." The small child stepped out in full view. "How long was I out?" She asked "just two days. The girls from one and four and the boy from ten are dead" She replied. They then discussed how they could avoid an encounter and maybe kill off the careers. "They have all those supplies." Rue said. "But say they didn't. Then what?" "I guess maybe somebody else could win then." She said. A spark went off in katniss's head. "Maybe one of us could lure them to someplace, and the other can go destroy their supplies." Katniss said with excitement in her eyes. Rue smiled. About an hour later they formulated a plan. Tomorrow they would put it in action. They shared a sleeping bag in the trees and before they knew it it was dawn. They set up three fires, making sure that the smoke would be heavy and dark. Then Katniss ran off to do her job. When she got to the cornucopia, she could see the careers already running to the fire. She had to hurry. The only left the boy from district three to guard, and he was on the other side of the cornucopia. She could take him down easily. Just as she was about to shoot an arrow, foxface fan to the cornucopia but stopped about 20 feet away. She then begain to do a hoppy little dance. Katniss had no idea what she was doing. "It must be booby trapped "she thought. Foxface took enough food to survive on, but not enough to be noticed. Then foxface ran for the forest. The guy from district 3 chased after her. Then Katniss thought how will int they were to leave their stuff virtually unprotected, and how foxface was scared to touch the ground. "Its mined." She whispered. She saw a sack of apples and shot an arrow at it. It ripped the bag. She shot a second. It ripped it open all the way and she flew backwards.  
_

Cato heard the earth -rattling boom and all the careers whipped there heads to their supplies. They ran as fast as possible to the cornucopia. The sight of the wreckage of their supplies made Cato not able to think straight. Just then the boy from three came running from the woods. "What the hell happened?!" He screamed. "I -I don't know..." studdered the boy from three. Cato didn't even wait for an explanation. He snapped the boys neck and heard the cannon.  
_

After he watched Cato snap the boys neck, he saw the smoke. Their supplies were blown up, but maybe they could catch Katniss's partner. At least he assumed the one who blew the supplies up was her. Cato ordered clove to go track Katniss down, and Marvel and Cato raced to the fire. They hid behind a Bush, and saw the girl from 11 weeping and another girl whom he didn't recognize. She had long matted brown hair flowing down her shoulders, and she was quite small. He just shrugged, stood up and threw his spear. The girl turned around and dodged it, and it hit the girl from 11. He was looking into a raging grey fire. Katniss's eyes. He had never seen her with her hair down. She launched at him.  
_

Katniss was filled with hatred for Marvel. She launched at him screaming "I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED RUE! " She could see her tears dripping down onto Marvel's face. She punched him in the face and was about to kill him, when she felt herself being ripped from him. She screamed and struggled against Cato. "Katniss, shut up! Clove 's gonna hear you! " she didn't stop until he clasped his hand over her mouth. After what seemed like hours but was really only about a minute, she ripped herself from Cato and ran to rue.  
_

Cato and Marvel walked slowly forwards to the girl from 11 and Katniss. He saw them exchange a few inaudible words. Then Katniss started to sing. He stopped walking and just listened. She had the most beautiful voice ever. Even though it was cracked a little, it was amazing. After she sung the last word, the cannon went off. Katniss left and came back shortly with her arms full of beautiful flowers. She stepped torwards the other girls body and when she stepped away, the girl was decorated with flowers and Katniss ran, tears coming down her eyes. He and Marvel went back to the cornucopia and found clove. "I heard a cannon. Did you guys get her? " "no." They said at the same time. They settled down and went to sleep with clove on guard.

Hi everyone sorry the chapters are short but school starts next week and I am trying to get alot of the story out for you all. So updates will slow next week. Thanks for the reviews! Also you guys I need some votes on who you think Katniss should end up with. Also don't just tell me who. Tell me WHY. also Gale is an option on who you think she should be with. Leave your vote in a review or in a PM! thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! School is starting on Monday and I also haven't been feeling well so the updates might slow. Ok so this skips ahead because the story is the same as the book from last chapter to right now. Peeta and katniss in the cave, the feast, yea yea yea. Please vote for who you want Katniss to be with.

Marvel is running. The alliance broke as soon as clove died, but they had to kill Thresh and then the wolves came. Katniss is about five feet behind him, and bread boy is about fifteen feet behind her. Cato is running along side him. They reach the cornucopia, and Cato jumps on just as Marvel reaches the top. They both lie down, panting. Then Katniss reaches the base of the horn, and waves for bread boy to hurry. Marvel, who suddenly has a burst of adrenalin, scoops her up and holds her their. He doesn't know why, he just had the sudden impulse to help her. She fights him, but his grip is too strong. "PEETA! LET ME GO YOU SELFISH BASTARD! " bread boy reaches the cornucopia and starts to climb, but Cato just pushes him off. He tries again, but the mutts pull him down. Katniss is screaming his name, thrashing in Marvel's arms. Then he watches as the mutts rip his head off. Its such a gruesome end, even Marvel winces. Katniss bursts into tears, and he hugs her close to his chest and cradles her.

Katniss doesn't care if its Marvel at the moment. She just needs someone to hold her, now that Peeta's cannon has sounded. The mutts disappear. "Let go of her, Marvel." Cato sneers evilly. "I don't have too. I can keep her right her." He sneers back. Katniss shoves him away. She cant believe that they are doing this now! Then she is startled by the voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the 74th annual hunger games! " she doesn't understand. Three victors? Just because of a dumb love triangle that wasn't even real?  
_

Marvel doesn't even know what's going on when the hovercraft picks them up and Katniss gives a girlish yelp, totally not her style. She grabs onto the first thing she can. Which unfourtunatly for Marvel is Cato. The electric current freezes them like that until they step inside the hovercraft. As soon as possible Katniss lets go of Cato and moves away from him. He and Cato are twin to the same room and the capitol nurses make them lie down on separate beds. They inspect them tor wounds. Marvel has a infected one on his calf that needs to be treated and Cato has a cut on his chest from Thresh that still hasn't stopped bleeding.  
_

Cato has a strange feeling in his chest. Its foreign to him, and he pushes it aside. The doctor comes in and sedates them so it wont hurt. He and marvel receive it at the same time and black out.

Katniss only has a open cut on her arm that needs to be cleaned. As soon as its clean, she is shown her room. She is so exhausted that she just collapses on her bed into what she thinks will be a dreamless sleep. A couple hours later, she wakes up screaming and crying. She had just relived Peeta and rue's death. She didn't go back to sleep and just sat there until dawn, when Effie came to knock on her door. Katniss threw on a black long-sleeve tee-shirt and some pants. She braided her hair and hoped to God that Marvel and Cato were still asleep. She hated them both. Unfortunately Cato was at the table. He smirked at her and in return she scowled. She got her breakfast andtook the farthest seat away from him. "Tonight are the interviews...and we have to watch the replay of the games. Damn." She thought. She was so deep in thought, so dreading the replay of the games, that she doesn't even notice that Cato has switched his seat for the one next to her and that Marvel woke up and sat on the other side of her. She almost yelped when she saw them. She's still half in the arena. Marvel thorws his arm around her shoulders and she angrily smacks it away. Cato smirks at Marvel and Marvel glares.  
_

Cato is in a suit of course. And Marvel has already wrinkled his by his poor pousture. They sit on two ends of a couch, waiting for Katniss. Then everyone in the crowd gasps. He looks over and sees Katniss. She looks so beautiful, her hair not braided, flowing down her back and her beautiful dress that complements her skin tone so beautifully. She sits down in between him and Marvel. "So this is what you look like with your hair down, huh princess? " he says as he plays with end of her hair. She ignores him. Marvel is still just staring at her, dumbfounded. "Now lets watch the games! " Cesar says. All heads turn to the screen. After the bloodbath, he sneaked an arm around Katniss's shoulders without her noticing. When it gets to the little girl form 11's death, Katniss starts quivering and he can see tears threatening to spill over her long lashes. He squeezes her hand with his unoccupied hand. And when baker boy dies, that does it. She starts crying silently. Marvel notices too and takes her hand. She's so upset that she doesn't even pull away. Cato pulls her against his chest, while Marvel glares at him. This whole thing was a fake. He didn't have feelings for her. Feelings were for the weak. But he had to win Katniss, to bring pride to his district. The interview is over and they all go straight to bed. Tomorrow they go to district 1. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok thanks for voting but keep voting since I have 1 vote for each guy haha. So keep voting! Thanks for reading!  
_

Katniss wanted to avoid the boys, so she stayed in her room and just ordered the train room service. At about 6:30 there was a knock on her door. She opened it just enough for her face to stick out. To her surprise, it was Marvel. "What's he doing here? " she thought she scowled at the sight of him. "What do you want?" She hissed. "Effie sent me to check on you...so um what are you doing in there?" He asked. "None of your business! " she spat. "He pushed the door open and she tried to shut it, but he was so much stronger. To her dismay, he was now in her room and he closed the door behind him. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. _

Marvel looked around for something to pick the lock. "Effie didn't really send me...so why am I here?" He thought. He did not have feelings for Katniss. He just didn't want Cato to get her. Yes that's it. He is just trying to woo her. "Aha." He thought when he laid his eyes on a Bobby pin. He wiggled it in the lock and opened the door. At first he didn't see her, but then he saw her, trying to hid behind the toilet. "Playing hid and seek, are we now, dear?" He teased. She tried to run, but he had her boxed against the wall, yet again. He leaned in so his lips were brushing her ear, "we arrive in district 1 in the morning, we are all going to visit my house, and stay for the night. Care to room with me? " he whispered teasingly. She shuddered at his touch. He kissed her neck, and she yelped in surprise. She tried to push him off, but to no avail. Then she moved her knee and he felt a sharp pain on his manhood. She obviously felt no sympathy, for then she dragged him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of her room. He groaned and walked to his room."Damn that girl has guts!" he thought as he went to sleep.  
_

Cato looked at his clock. 6:30. He got up and went to the breakfast table he saw Katniss sitting there all alone with her back torwards him. She looked peaceful. "Well hello there, princess." He needed to win her over, so he didn't smirk. She turned quickly in her chair. "What are you doing up? " she grumbled. "I could ask you the same thing. " he said, again trying not to smirk. "I always wake up early..." she trailed off. "Why? I didn't think you had an academy for the games in 12. " it was so hard not to smirk or tease! "We don't. I'm just an early bird. Just go back to your room." She said, scoweling. "But we're almost to district 1. What's the point? Besides, I'm hungry." He said sitting down, taking some of her food. She scowled but he noticed her face was red and blotchy. It looked like she had been crying. She was still upset about it, it seemed to him at least. "God damn this girl is hard. Why wont she fall for me? " he thought as he ate her breakfast. She didn't object, so maybe she was done eating. She just sat there, silently. After he finished her plate, he got up and got some more eggs, waffled, sausage, and some coffee. After he sat down and started eating again, Katniss starter to stare at him like he was unbelievable. "How can you eat so much?" She asked. "How can you not?" He replied. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. After about fifteen minutes of unbroken silence, Effie trinket comes in. "There you are Katniss!" Her high-pitched voice squeaked. "I just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving at district one in an hour and that you need to go to Cinna in twenty minutes, okay?" Katniss just nodded her head. _

"Who's Cinna? " Cato asked. Katniss was honestly too tired to even glare at him, so she just said "my stylist." Then she gets up and leaves to go find Cinna, and trys to forget about her nightmare of prims death, even though she was still alive. She finds Cinna. She hugs him and he sends her off to the prep team. Once she has been waxed and prepared for her clothes, Cinna comes in and says "close your eyes." She does and he puts the dress on her. Then he guides her over to a chair and helps her sit. He then does her hair and makeup. She looks in the mirror. Her dress is smoky black, with one long sleeve and then the other sleeve just covers her shoulder. Its tight at the top and the long and flowy starting at the hips. The dress goes down to her ankles, and she is wearing smoky black flats. She has minimal makeup that is smoky, and her hair is braided with black ribbons and then pinned across the top of her head. She looks like a very beautiful piece of coal. The train stops. Cinna leads her to the justice building where she meets up with the two boys, dressed in identical suits. The three step out to give their speech.  
_

Yes, I know, cliff hanger. Tell me what you thin Marvel's and Cato's last names should be and don't forget to vote on who you want Katniss to be with! Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Marvel recognizes the pudgy little mayor and his squeaky little voice calling out "welcome, victors Katniss Everdeen, Cato Antom, and our very own Marvel Tarrian!" Marvel resists the urge to roll his eyes. He looks over at Katniss giving her speech. She looks so beautiful. Even though she looks like a piece of charcoal, she looks wonderful. She finishes and then Cato goes. He finishes and now its Marvel 's turn. "I am proud that I have brought my district pride. I am proud to have fought and won the Hunger Games and...he speaks the rest without knowing what he is saying. Enobaria has drilled his speech into his head so that he cant forget it. He hears applause and knows he must have finished. They take a car to his new house, in the grand victor's village. He sees his mother there. "Oh Marvel, I'm so glad you've come home!" She says. "Whatever. That's not true. Shes just putting on a show for Katniss and Cato. She didn't even come to say goodbye after the reaping." He thinks. "Your father would like to see you. He is upstairs waiting for you. Katniss and Cato, come with me." Marvel walks upstairs and finds his father waiting. His father grabs him roughly by the arm and pulls him into a door and locks it. "Marvel, president snow will kill us all if you don't put on a good show. So win over that 12 girl. Think of your parents. Think of their lives that are in danger." Marvel just nods his head. "Ok. You can go now." Marvel walks into the living room. He sees Cato trying to put his arm around Katniss's shoulders, but she keeps smacking his hand away. He gets mad. Seeing Cato so close to her like that when he doesn't even care about her, it makes him mad. Wait, since when does he care? _

Something about the way Marvel seemed uncomfortable around his mother bothered Katniss. She seemed like an okay person, with curly brown hair and green eyes. She led Katniss and Cato to the the living room. While they were walking, Cato kept trying to hold her hand, but she kept pulling away. He didn't like her, it was just to mess with her mind. Then again on the couch. He kept trying to put his arm around her. Then Marvel came in. "Come on. Ill show you the guest rooms. He showed Cato his room upstairs then waved to Katniss. Her room was across the hall from Cato's. Good. "My room is right next to yours. So if you need anything then just knock." Then he grabbed her unexpectedly and kissed her, right on the lips. She widened her eyes in surprise. This wasn't like when Cato had kissed her...this was... like Marvel actually cared. She pushed away. She still didn't like him. He walked into his room. It looked like something was bothering him, which was completely not like him. He was always smiling or laughing, and tonight she hadn't seen him smile once. She went to her room to freshen up a bit, but as soon as she saw herself in the mirror, she knew she didn't need too. She was still in her dress and she looked wonderful thanks to Cinna. Then someone knocked on her door. She opened it. It was Marvel's mother. "Dinner is ready." She said kindly. "Thank you." Katniss replied. She followed Mrs. Tarrian downstairs. A dinner of corn, mashed potatoes and chicken sat on the table. Dinner was pretty silent. Marvel's mother tried to make conversation, but Marvel only answered in small sentences and Cato seemed to be in a bad mood. Marvel wouldn't meet her eyes. She didn't like him, but she was wondering why he was acting so weird. Once everyone was finished, Mrs. Tarrian started to collect the dishes. "Would you like any help? " Katniss asked politely. "Oh no, that's alright. You can go on and do whatever you like." She said. Katniss headed up to her room. She thought she would just go to sleep. She was tired from the long day and her nightmares last night. She tried to sleep but couldn't. She was too afraid of nightmares. Finally she drifted off to sleep. She awoke crying silently, watching rue die yet again. She couldn't go back to sleep, and she didn't want to go to Marvel, he was being all weird. But she was so curious on what was with him. But she had the suspicion that he wouldn't tell her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She went to Cato's room. She knocked five times. He swung the door open, Blonde hair a mess, ice blue eyes filled with sleep. _

Cato awoke to a knocking on his door. He looked at his clock. 3:06. Who the HELL would wake him up this late? He opened the door and started to get the sleep out of his eyes when he saw the girl on fire. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I came here to ask you something..." she trailed off. He was about to make some cocky remark when he remembered. He had seen Marvel kissing Katniss earlier. That pissed him off. Katniss was supposed to fall for him, not Marvel. He dragged her inside of his room and shut the door. She was wearing loose pajama pants and a tank top. He once again had her trapped. He was leaning against his door, there was nowhere for her to go. "What is it princess? Come to ask me for tips on kissing Marvel?" She looked shocked. "I-I wasn't kissing him...he kissed me..." she trailed off. "That little shit touched her? God I'm going to kill him." He thought. "Well then what do you want? " he asked boredly. "Do you know why Marvel was being so weird at dinner?" She asked. "She actually cares about that loser?!" He thought furiously. "Why princess! I didn't know you liked him." He said teasingly. "I don't! I was just...wondering I guess." She said, her face flushed with the idea of her liking Marvel. "Well I dunno, ok?" "Alright." She says and goes back to her room. He goes back to sleep, thinking of the girl on fire.  
_

Marvel lay awake until two in the morning, thinking about how he felt about Katniss. After awhile, he realized, he did in fact genuinely like her. "No, he thought, I love her." He tried to deny it again, to push his feelings away, but he couldn't do it. He really loved her. But there was no hope. She absolutely despised his very being. Somewhere in the hunger games the love triangle became real. He didn't think Cato likes her, but Marvel sure did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! So people told me this story was the same as another unnamed writers...so I read their fanfic and its like, the exact same except for the details. So I am trying to change it from their story. Please vote on who you want Katniss to end up with!

Katniss finally fell into a dreamless sleep, which was a relief from her nightmares. When she woke up, she looked at the time. 6:58. She got dressed into some pants and a grey shirt that matched her eyes. She went into the bathroom and saw that she still had her makeup on and her hair still pinned across her head. She washed off the makeup and unraveled the braids. Her hair was super curly from the braids. She goes down stairs to find making breakfast. "Oh hello Katniss. I was just about to come and wake you and the boys. Would you mind getting them down here for me? " she said kindly. "Sure, no problem." Katniss replied. "Oh and never trust Marvel when he says he'll be down in a minute. He always falls back alseep." Katniss smiled a little. She went to Marvel's room first. She knocked loudly on the door. After awhil he slowly opened the door. His hair was all pushed to one side, his clothes were a absolute mess and his green eyes were full of sleep. "Breakfasts almost ready." She said. He didn't say anything or even request to change his clothes. He just walked past her. She shrugged and went across the hall to Cato's room. She knocked only about three times and Cato swung the door open. He was so unlike Marvel who wouldn't get his lazy ass out of bed. "Well hello again. Have you come to, perhaps, snuggle?" He said with a smirk. "Don't think too highly of yourself you bastard." She said angrily, remembering he killed Peeta. He chuckled and said "well good morning to you too! What did you came here to tell me? That I'm a sadistic bastard? Is that all or are you going to call me an ass too? " he said "I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." She said glaring at him. "Fine. Let me get dressed." After about a minute, he came out all dressed. They went downstairs. was just putting a breakfast of eggs and toast on the table. After they ate silently, there was a knocking at the door.  
_

Marvels mom went and answered the door. When she came back, she was with Effie Trinket, the annoying district 12 escort. "Its time to get on the train everyone so pack your things and lets go!" She said. Cato winced at the pitch of her voice. He went upstairs and grabbed his bag of clothes. He went downstairs and found Katniss already down there with her bag, talking to Haymitch. He stood there and haymitch stopped talking and scowled at him. Cato's rolled his eyes. After about 5 minutes of silence Marvel finally came down. "Lets go!" Effie chirped. We got on the train again. "I'm going back to sleep. " marvel said. God he was lazy. Cato was dreading their visit to his district. He was excited to see his little sister, Thyme, who was 12 years old and was the sweetest little thing. She didn't like training for the games, she said it was wrong. He never understood her. He was excited to see his mother, but his father...well he was harsh. He hated district 12's guts. He wanted to be in the Hunger Games just to kill both the district twelve scum he once said. What would he think of this whole love triangle? Whatever. He went to his room until lunch. When he came into the dining far for lunch, he saw Katniss and Haymitch in a heated argument. He didn't see Marvel, and Effie Trinket was screaming something unintelligible in the corner at Haymitch and Katniss. He couldn't even tell what they were saying. The scene was so funny that he had to chuckle. Katniss saw him and grabbed a plate and threw it at him. He just had time to dodge it as it grazed his ear. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. She threw another plate at him. This one got his jaw, and it started to gush blood. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled at her. Just then Marvel came in. His eyes widened at the sight, and he stood still until Katniss threw a teacup. Marvel barely dodged it. "What the HELL is going on here?" He asked. Katniss, Effie, and Haymitch all yelled something unintelligible to him. Then when Effie said something to Katniss, Katniss lashed out and screamed something at her. It mustve been pretty nasty, since Effie started to cry and walked out. _

Marvel thought he had seen Katniss mad, but this? He had no idea what brought this on. After Effie walked out, they continued screaming. He still couldnt understand anything. Marvel had no clue what they were talking about. And from the look on Cato's face, neither did he. After Haymitch screamed something to her, she burst into tears. She ran out of the dining car. "Great job Haymitch." Marvel said. "What did you just say?' Haymitch glared at him. Marvel glared back, saying nothing. "What the hell did you say to make her cry?" Cato said, obviously shocked. Haymitch glared at him. Marvel walked in the direction of where Katniss ran. He assumed she went to her room. He reached her door and knocked softly. "Leave me alone." He heard her say. He listened carefully and could hear her crying. He wanted to be there for her, but he had no idea on what to do. He was an expert at flirting and kissing, but he had never fallen in love before. He slowly turned the doorknob. He was afraid it would be locked, but to his surprise it wasn't. He opened the door and saw Katniss crying into a pillow. He came over and sat on her bed with her. He put his hand on her back. She flinched, but otherwise didn't move. After a minute had gone by he pulled her out of the pillow and into his chest. She didn't object, the only time she let him touch her was on the cornucopia in the arena. She silenced after about fifteen minutes. She pulled away and lay back down. "Go away" she muttered. "Katniss- " he was cut short by Cato. "What in hell's name did the drunk do to get you to cry?" Cato said. Katniss shot up, glaring at Cato. _

"Get out. Both of you." Katniss growled in a threatening tone. "Uh oh. Seems like I woke the beast." Cato teased. "I HATE this bastard " she thought "GET OUT." she said. Marvel went away, but Cato stayed. In fact, he closed the door. "If you don't get out right now- " she was cut off by Cato kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her so that their faces were at even heights. She yelped in surprise and he took the oppurtunity to stick his tounge into her mouth. "Damn it..." she trailed off that thought, because Cato pulled away. He put that annoying smirk on his face again, and that snapped her back to her senses. She slapped him and pushed on his chest as hard as she could.

Cato was too stunned to do anything when she shoved him out of her room. She slammed her door and he could hear it lock. He walked to his room, wondering what Haymitch had said to her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss fell into a deep sleep, but then a nightmare about the wolf mutts woke her. She looked at the time. 11:25! She looked out her window. They were already in district 2. "Shit." She muttered. She threw on some clothes and raced to the dining cart. She only had time to eat a piece of toast before Cinna came into the room. "I think you'll love your dress. Come on, we have to hurry. " he said kindly. Katniss didn't pay much attention until she looked in the mirror. Her dress had a pink tank top with a tiny bit of ruffles, then a strip of elastic fabric that was pink with a pattern on it. Her dress skirt went just above her toes and it looked like a quilt, but instead of quilt fabric, it was polyester. The front of her hair was pulled back and held in place with a simple golden pin. She had minimal light pink and lavender makeup. Her shoes were brown flats. When she was ready, a train attendent lead her inside of the justice building. About thirty seconds later Cato came out in a blue suit, with a black shirt and shiny black shoes. About five minutes of silence passed, then Marvel came in wearing just a plain black tux. On cue, the three victors walked out onto the pavailion.  
_

Cato stood on Katniss's left. They all were speaking the same speech at the same time together. He had some really bad anxiety right now because of seeing his father glare at him from the front of the crowd. After they finished their speech, they were packed in a car to go to the victors village to his new home. He opened the door. About ten seconds later, his obviously very happy little sister Thyme came bounding down the stairs. He noticed Katniss had a very shocked expression on her face. "Cato! Your home!" Thyme said happliy as she hugged him. She only came up to his waist even though she was tall for a 12 year old. "Hi Thyme." He said. He didn't show it, but inside he was really happy to see his little sister again. She had sparkling light green eyes, and long light brown hair. "This is my sister, Thyme." He said to Katniss and Marvel. "I didn't know you had a sister..." she said still a little shocked. "Hi." Thyme said shyly. Just then he saw his mother coming down the stairs. "Hello Cato. Your room is down the hall and to the left upstairs. The guest rooms are on the other side." She said. "Ok thanks." He said. He lead Marvel and Katniss upstairs. When they got upstairs, he saw his father in the hall. "Cato, I have to talk to you. Now." He said in a warning tone. "Do you think you guys can find the guest rooms?" He sighed to Katniss and Marvel. "Well we're not THAT stupid." Marvel said. Cato rolled his eyes and followed his father. He opened a door and motioned to him to come in. Cato obediently walked in and his father slammed the door shut. "A district 12 RAT? I expected much better from you, Cato." He said angrily. "Its all just a big show. Its just for the capitol." He replied glaring at his father. "Well obviously you have to bring pride to your family. Win her over. Make her fall for you but do NOT love her." He said angrily. "Fine." Cato said even though he didn't really mean it.  
_

Katniss and Marvel found the guest rooms with no problem. Just as Katniss was about to go into her room, she heard Marvel say "Katniss?" "What?" "What did Haymitch say to you yesterday?" "Why do you care?" She sneered. "Well, um...we should probably talk..." he was interrupted by Cato storming by. "Having a temper tantrum?" Marvel smirked at Cato. Cato gave him a deathly glare. If looks could kill. Katniss rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She just lie down thinking about what Haymitch had said to her. "If you don't put on a good show he WILL kill your family. He will kill prim." Then they got into that big fight about rebellion. Then Effie came in screeching about manners. Then Katniss had yelled how she was no better than anybody else in the capitol, that she was just a sadistic bastard. She still felt bad about that. Then she threw a plate at Cato's head and he almost had to get stitches. She didn't feel too bad about that, but there was a little part of her that thought he was only the way he was because of how he was raised. She tried to sort through her thoughts until someone knocked on her door. It was Cato. "Dinner is ready." He said plainly. She followed him down to the dining room. She ate her plate of roast duck and salad then said thank you to Cato's mother. It was a relief to get back to her room, since Cato's father had been giving her dirty looks all night long. Before she closed her door someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Marvel. "What?" She said, harsher than intended. "We need to talk." He said. He took her by the wrist and lead her into her room and closed the door. "Katniss...well...somewhere along the games the love triangle, well somewhere it became real." He said. She was shocked. Marvel actually LIKED her? "Wha-why why why?" She stammered. "I don't know, I just thought you should know." _

Cato had wanted to explain why his dad had been giving Katniss dirty looks, but stopped outside her door when he heard voices. He stopped and listened. Marvel actually LOVED her... ..wow. he was NOT expecting that. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Please go..." Cato heard Katniss say and heard Marvel's footsteps. "Shit!" He whispered and ran to his room. He soon fell alseep.  
_

Well, Katniss didn't take that news to well. Marvel thought as he lay on his bed. Eventually he fell alseep, thinking of how hopeless his situation was since Katniss hated him. _

Katniss just couldn't comprehend it. Marvel actually liked her. She knew Peeta did, but Marvel? She still hated him though. She hated both of them. Well, tomorrow they start they're journey to district 12. She falls alseep. She wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opens it. Its Marvel. "Whatttttt " she groaned, still tired and not in the mood to get up. "Its time to get on the train. You missed breakfast." He was smiling, looking like he was trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" "Oh, its just that, well I think you forgot to take of your makeup last night..." he said. "Shit. Ill be right down." She looked in the mirror. Her smeared mascara made her look like she rubbed a piece of coal on half her half. She finally got all off and walked downstairs. "Effie lead her to the train and she went straight to the dining cart and loaded up. After that she went back to sleep. After a ccouple of hours she woke up. She was hungry again so she went down to the dining car. She ate a ton of food. After she was finished the train stopped. "Fuel stop. You can get out and walk around district four if you like. Just be back in a hour." Effie chirped. She got out and walked in the direction of the sea. It was so beautiful here. She kicked off her shoes and walked in the water. It was so pleasant here. After about forty five minutes marvel and Cato came down. "Great. Now my time alone is ruined." She thought. She got up to leave when they got there. _

"Where ya going, princess?" Cato teased her. He loved teasing her. She glared at him with those firey eyes. "Back to the train." She said. He shrugged and followed her, just to annoy her. Marvel followed behind him, not saying a word. "Stop following me." She growled at him. "No thanks." He said gleefully. "I hate you." She said. "I love you too." He chuckled. They got back to the train just in time. All of them just did the usual. Stay in their rooms, eat, fight. Finally after a couple of days they arrived at district 12.  
_

Katniss was already at the door. As soon as it opened she leaped out. She saw her mother, prim, and Gale's family waiting. "Prim!" She yelled. Prim ran up to her and wrapped her skinny arms around her tightly. "Katniss! You're home!" She yelled with joy. Katniss picked her up and spun her around once. "I missed you too, little duck." She giggled. Then she ran over to gale and hugged him. "Gale!" "Hey Catnip." He chuckled. _

Marvel was stunned. Maybe the whole bread boy was an act. She had a BOYFRIEND? he imedietly was jelous. _

Cato hated this "Gale" dude imedietly. It was obvious he and Katniss were close. He was jelous. He didn't know why, but he was.

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. School starts on Monday and I started a new story so updates might slow. 


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss was packed into a car to go to the justice building for the speech. She was wearing her hair braided like it was in the chariot, except it was braided with a red ribbon. Her dress just looked red at first, but then as soon as she moved it glowed yellow. It was kind of the same idea as the dress in the interview before the games, but not made out of jewels. Her makeup looked like a soft candle flame, and her shoes were strappy sandles the same material of her again the boys were in identical suits, but black and sparkly. Neither of them looked happy about the sparkles. They walked out on the stage. She could see Prim sitting on Gale's shoulder. They spoke the same speech that they had spoken in district one and two. Once again they were packed in a car and headed for the victor's village. When Katniss saw the house, she couldn't stop looking at it. It had a central green, and the house's design was Victorian. They walked in. Prim and her mother were rearranging furniture. Prim ran over to give her another hug. "I missed you! " she said. "I missed you too, little duck." She said happily. Prim giggled. Then Effie came in. "There is some kind of problem with the train! It wont be ready for a WEEK!" she wailed.  
_

"Good. I can try to woo Katniss." Marvel thought as they got the news about the train. "You two boys and your mentors will have to stay here." Effie said matter-of-factly. "Ok." Cato said at the same time as him.

Dinner was silent and the two boys had to share a room. "Great. Well at least I get my own bed." Cato thought. They went to sleep and when he woke up, he looked over and saw Marvel still sleeping. He looked at the clock. 4:56. He got up and opened the door silently. He saw Katniss down the stairs, walking out the door. He wondered what she was doing. After a few minutes, he just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. He woke up to Marvel shaking him harshly and saying "get up you stupid lazy ass!"

Hi everyone sorry for the late and short update but school got in the way and so I will not be updating often but we don't have fall break at my school but I will get out a lot of updates on winter break! You all still need to vote its all tied! 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! School has been busy. I have lots of homework and ive been very busy so updates are not going to come very often. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Katniss felt herself smiling at the sight of Gale at their meeting place in the woods. "Gale! Finally I can be in the woods again!" Katniss said as she hugged him. "Hey catnip." He chuckled. They spent the day hunting, and when she got home dinner was ready. Marvel and Cato were already sitting down, with prim sitting next to Marvel, looking uncomfortable. "Oh, I left the other chair in the sun room. I'll be right back." Her mother said softly. Katniss sighed and took the seat in between the two obnoxious boys. Her mother came back with the chair and sat in between Cato and Prim. The silence got rather uncomfortable, and Prim made an effort to make conversation. "When is the victory tour?" She asked. "Dunno. How is school, little duck?" Katniss answered. "We learned about coal bi-products and the history of Panem for the millionth time." She answered rolling her eyes. _

Katniss SMILED. She actually smiled! Now that Cato thought about it, he didn't think he had ever seen her smile. Except for the obviously fake ones for the capitol. He couldn't stop thinking about where she had been all day though. But he had a plan. A good one.  
_

After dinner, they boys went to bed, but Katniss and her little sister he had forgotten the name of sat down on the couch and started chatting. Marvel sighed. He wasn't tired. He wanted to stay up with Katniss, but she would never allow it. So he just went to bed. He couldn't sleep. Cato was on the other side of the room, alseep. Finally marvel couldn't stand it anymore and got out of bed and went downstairs. He needed to talk to Katniss.

Ok sorry this is like shortest chapter ever but I JUST realized I need to finish my homework! Need u all to vote on who Katniss should end up with!  



End file.
